Alex and the Guv
by MillyDarkDreama
Summary: After a hit and run Alex wakes up in 1909 but as a dog instead, Set after 1.8, Discontinued
1. Christmas

**This is my first fan fiction. I am open to criticism but please be gentle.**

**Set during series 1 and 2**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Lady and the tramp, nor any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**Alex woke up early in on that Sunday morning. After receiving and phone call from Gene Hunt. It was bloody six in the morning. Most the english people were still in bed or heading to Church. But the had been another Murder late last night, god this was the third this week. The past two murders were male in their late thirties that had their faces slashed and a piece of their heart removed. _What sick bastard what do that. _This time it was a young female, early twenties but the same as the other two.

Alex got a shower, then got changed in to her blue on and off shoulder top with her skinny jeans. Then applied her make up. When she was done she grab her white leather jacket and left her flat.

Walking down the road as she was crossing the road and when a car came speeding toward her. She didn't have time to move out of the way before it hit and send her flying down the road.

The last she saw was Shaz running to her side with a radio in her and shouting for someone to call an ambulance as she closed her eyes.

When Alex open her eyes again, she was in some circler box in complete darkness. _I know that the hospital in 1981 weren't as good as the in 2008 and they weren't like this when she was visiting Shaz._

_

* * *

_

When she felt the box being pick up and hearing familiar voices and the untying of ribbon. Realizing that it was a box of some sort and started to push up on lid, making whimpering noises.

Only for the lid to lifted up slightly she put her paws on top and Caroline Price looking at her. _Wait since when did I have paws and how can my mum be here her and my father got blow up again last month. _But she happy to see her mum again and as her pick her up, lick her face as Caroline brought her to her face.

"Oh what a sweet, she's a little darling" Caroline said happily.

" Do you like her then?" Tim asked petting ear.

"Oh I love her" Caroline said Bring her up to her face again. " What a lovely little lady. What should we called her then Tim dear?" Caroline asked her husband

"What about Alex" Tim suggested

Alex barked when she herd her name. "Well I think she like that name as well Tim dear." Caroline told her husband.

Alex took in her surroundings. It Christmas by the green Christmas tree and presents around it. She knew that have to back at some point but for she was go with it or at least until she could figure out why she was here

* * *

Later Alex followed Tim in to a small room. Running back as a the close only to go past the door frame. Alex ran in only to hit from the door swing back on itself Tim put the bed he was carrying down

" Come on Alex over here" Tim instructed patting the bed. Alex deciding to take this in her stride until her come find her way home or at least beck to Gene, Shaz, Chris and Ray. At least there she was human and didn't act like a young puppy. _ Oh I got paws so maybe I a puppy but is there everyone else that in the same situation as me. _She reasoned as jump to Tim hand.

" That a girl" Tim said as he pick her up to put her on the bed. "There a nice little bed for you" Turning her back

" But Tim dear are you sure she be warm enough?" Caroline asked as put a blanket over Alex tucking her in.

Tom turning off the light" Sure she be snug as bug in, oh I almost forgot" switching light back and laying a newspaper " There night Alex" Tim said pushing Caroline out the door " Don't worry Caroline She right to sleep, as Alex chased after them. _Hey where are you two don't leave me again._ She thought run out the door. Only to in carried back by Tim "No Alex" Tim said, put her back on the bed "This where you belong, right here" He told her while placing the blanket over her again. Then leaving the room .

Soon after Alex jump out the bed and ran to the door. Trying to push the door open at one end but it didn't open so when along the door sniffing along the bottom until she got the the end of the door.

She stood up and push it slight with her paw before happily pushing the door fully and running to down of the stairs whimpering all the way.

"Oh look she lonesome" Caroline said as Tim went to pick up Alex. " Don't you think just for to night?" Caroline asked. Alex rolled on to her back as Tim pick her " Now Caroline if were going to show her who master we must be firm from the very being" Tim told her pushing the door to lady's bed and placing her on the bed again then leaving the room and placing a door in front of the door.

Alex to push the door open again for it not to open. She looked under the small gap under the door to a the chair legs in front.

She sat up and whimpering and howling next to the door before Tim bang on the floor of his bedroom which was over Alex's room "Alex stop that howl, stop it" He shout.

Alex continued howl until she herd foot steps and see the light switch on. Then she started howling again

"Alex quiet now you hear me, back to bed" Tim instructed her as she start to but the sat down "quick now, not one more sound" He to her as she walked to her bed. _I lost you once didn't want wake up to find you are not, so I alone in this world" _She thought as climb in her bed.

* * *

Later as the clock rang at 2 am Alex was pushing the door eventually mange to push the door open enough to get through it. She Happily to the stairs and jump to on first step. Then look up to stairs _when did stairs looked so big _she thought as started to climb up the stairs.

When She got to the top listen out for noise and heard snoring. She ran to the room where the noise was come from and push the door open headed for the bed.

She pulled the blanket a bit and whimpered " Tim dear" Caroline said, Tim made some noise and turn over putting the pillow over him. Alex starting howling again

"Oh Jim" Caroline said

"um... what... oh no" He replied . Alex wagging her tail step back before stepping forward and began howling again. " Oh all right" he yawn pick her and placing her on the bed. "But remember just for tonight" He told her as Caroline place a blanket over her. She setted down and when to sleep

**I hope you like the first chapter. The rest of the team will come in later. I hope to upload the second chapter soon.**


	2. Gene and Ray

**Hi this second chapter of my story cross over **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Lady and the tramp, nor any of the characters.**

**Enjoy:)

* * *

**

Shaz was bored she had been with Chris the night before so she had been woken up by Gene's phone call that morning. No else was in the office yet as Chris, Gene and Ray were at the murder scene, She look out the window to Alex get hit by the car. She ran out the office but not before grab a radio then to Alex. Shout for someone to call an ambulance. When one arrive the car had long drove off. Shaz to the radio when some had phone a ambulance. She radio Gene Hunt

" Guv" She said Shakily through the radio

"Shaz" Chris answered worried something had happen to his girlfriend

"Chris I to speak to the Guv" She told him, only for Gene forcefully take the radio off Chris.

" What is Shaz I have got all day and where Drake?" He shout through the phone

"Well it about Madame" She with a worried voice. Gene was like where this was going but a noise for her to continue, " She been in a hit and run"

Gene froze as he heard those words. He even aware that he dropped the radio_ who the fucked in world would dare to hurt his D.I. _

"Guv?" Chris asked upset madame was hurt but relieved that Shaz was oh right "Guv are you ok?" Chris asked

"Of Course he ok you div, he just angry that some sick bastard would go a hurt a woman" Ray told in worried tone. _Alex Drake may a annoying sometime and may say weird things but at the end of the day she was their D.I._

Ray look down at the radio that the guv dropped and pick up. "All right we on our back now has some one called an ambulance?" He asked

"Yer but it hasn't arrived yet she will be all ok though won't she?" She asked more worried when herd the radio drop only the to be pick back up Ray.

Gene snapping back to the reality he was facing, before taking the radio off radio, "Of course she will she a strong woman and she will be at work by the end of the week with her psychology crap" He in his gruff tone trying to convince Shaz and himself

Gene, Chris and Ray drove back in the Quratto. Just in time to see Alex carted to the ambulance and Shaz tried to find the registration number.

* * *

When found someone who wrote. It took a month for Gene and Ray to find the owners address. Only when they got there the owner to run to his car and drive off when he saw Gene and Ray approach.

"Right I think that he is up to something Gene said in usual angry gruff tone and got in to the Quratto closely followed the car. As it came to a round about the car turn to face Gene and Ray. The put his foot down. The car came speeding towards Gene and Ray. Causing them to crash. Knocking both Ray and Gene out


End file.
